I'm Under Attract
I'm Under Attract is a season 109 episode of HTFF. Plot Sweet is having a picnic with her siblings at the park. Grave picks up the a slice of the cake inside the basket with a metal fork until it's suddenly flies off from his hand. It's revealed that Mag, who's hiding inside the bush stealing the cake with his magnet(because of the metal fork). The siblings are shocked and pissed that their forks and spoons are missing along with the cake. Sweet tries to slice another cake with a knife, which later about to get pulled by the magnet. Oblivious Mag just about to enjoy the cake until a knife suddenly slicing his hand off and causing him to swallow his whole hand with the magnet. Mag is later seen at the hospital with Dr. Quackery aiding his sliced hand. He also aware that there's a magnet inside Mag's stomach and trying to figure how to solve it. Some metal stuff inside Dr. Quackery's room are about to impale Mag's torso but Mag manages to cover it with a metal plate, which actually stuck on it. Dr. Quackery anyway let Mag returns to his home and not aware of other sharp stuff about to get attracted behind him, later impale Dr. Quackery's head from behind. Mag decided to runs towards the exit and passes Nurse and Cast. Cast's wheelchair also being attracted by Mag's magnet and flattens Nurse. Mag is not aware of this and runs downstairs. Cast trying to control his wheelchair but only to get his hands injured because of the friction from the wheel. Mag now aware of the wheelchair when Cast begin to falls downstairs and being smashed into it. Mag sees this and quickly runs away from the wheelchair. Mag run passes the counter where Smith is, while Leif and Sickly waiting him to write something at the counter. They later distracted by the empty wheelchair chasing Mag. The pen from Smith also attracted by the magnet and shot Leif's and Sickly's head. Mag trying to coughs out the magnet from his stomach but failed. The wheelchair finally hit him but Mag sees his easier chance to get home quickly as the metal stuff on his body made him slower and heavy to carry around. While Mag is on his way to his home, even more stuff are attracted by the magnet and causing the metal plate on his torso breaks, also some sharp stuff on it impale his stomach. Mag still wanted to return back to his home while suffering massive injuries from his torso. Meanwhile, Fizzles is seen drinking a soda until her braces also being attracted by Mag's magnet. Fizzles trying to control it but the braces later slicing her own head and slicing some part of Mag's stomach. Mag screams in pain and sees the magnet inside his stomach. He trying to pulls it out of his sliced stomach while holding the pain. He actually succeed pulling it out and sees his home. The scene later zoomed out as Mag is about crash into the metal pole and crushed between the pole and the wheelchair. The scene later turns back into the picnic again, the siblings having no problem with it this time and also just finished their meal. Graves sees his cake from earlier and picks it up with the fork on it. The episode ends when the camera zooms out and shows the stuff that Mag's stole and ate fell from Mag's stomach. Moral "Be the energy you want to attract!" Deaths *Dr, Quackery is impaled by multiple sharp tools at the back of his head. *Nurse is flattened by the wheelchair. *Cast is being smashed into the stairs. *Leif and Sickly have their head pierced by the pen. *Fizzles' head is sliced in half by her braces. *Mag is crushed between a wheelchair and a metal pole. Injuries *Mag's hand is sliced by a cake knife. *The friction from the wheel is shredding Cast's hands as he trying to stop it. *Mag's torso is impaled by multiple metallic stuff and sliced open by Fizzles' braces. Trivia *The title is pun of "I'm under attack". *This is the third time Nurse suffered the same fate. The other two are Sphere to Stay and I'm On Tiger. *Cast's injury is similar to Lumpy's injury when he's trying to stop the wheelchair in "Ipso Fatso". *Dexter and Spar are seen inside another ward when Mag ran into the exit. *This is debut episode of Spar. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes Category:Debut Episodes